The Half Blood Prince of Elysia1
by Sara Morgan Black
Summary: La gente comenzará a darse cuenta de que Severus Snape no es un tipo cualquiera... La historia de su pasado, con fuertes spoilers de HBP. Traducción de la historia con el permiso de su autora, Elysia1
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, esta es la primera vez que traduzco un fic, pero creo que ha quedado bastante bien. Según yo, lo bueno de este ff es que entrega una versión plausible de lo que fue la vida de Snape durante el colegio. Al principio los capítulos les parecerán cortos, estoy de acuerdo, pero más adelante se alargarán. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**La siguiente historia pertenece a Elysia1, y los personajes, a J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers. No tengo ningún fin de lucro ni tampoco de plagio, me limito a traducir esta historia con la autorización de su autora.**

**The Half Blood Prince **

**(By Elysia1, traducido por Sara Morgan Black)**

"¿Me prestas un poco de ese jugo de sanguijuelas?"

"No"

**Capítulo Uno**

Severus escribía notas entusiasmadamente en el margen de su libro. Era el primero en entrar al salón de pociones y se había sentado en el pupitre que estaba exactamente al frente de donde se pararía el profesor.

_Agregar menta para eliminar efectos indeseables y mejorar el sabor._

-Nunca habría pensado en eso, brillante -dijo una alegre voz detrás de él.

Snape se dio vuelta para ver a Lily Evans rondando por sobre su hombro, leyendo sus notas privadas. Cerró el libro de golpe.

-Eres mucho más inteligente que la mayoría - sonrió ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Los Gryffindors se sientan allá. No puedes sentarte _aquí_ –gruñó él, frunciendo el ceño, mientras ella dejaba caer su caldero estrepitosamente sobre la mesa y empezaba a sacar los ingredientes.

-Todas las casas comparten las clases del nivel de EXTASIS, y yo quiero sentarme adelante, cerca de Slughorn. Apuesto a que prepararemos algunas excelentes pociones este año. ¿Así que ya has empezado a escribir notas en tu libro de Pociones Avanzadas? Yo he estado hojeando el mío en las vacaciones; tal vez te derrote este año... -Lily se rió de su propia broma y le sonrió abiertamente- Te ves como si acabaras de tragarte algo desagradable. No te preocupes, aún estarás entre los mejores de la clase, no tuve mucha oportunidad de estudiar con mi irritante hermana rondando por ahí. ¿Y que hay de ti, tienes algún hermano o hermana?

Algunos otros estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y miraron a la extraña pareja en el frente de la sala; los Slytherins dirigieron a Snape miradas inquisitivas mientras tomaban asiento. Él les devolvió una furibunda mirada a ellos y a la Gryffindor que tenía a su lado, aunque a ella no pareció importarle.

-No –respondió él fríamente.

-Hmm ¿en serio?– murmuró ella– Te ves como el tipo de chico que tiene hermanos mayores. O a alguien de tu edad, no estoy segura.

-Positivamente, no tengo hermanos; esa es la clase de cosas que sé –dijo él sarcásticamente.

Su paciencia se estaba acabando, ahora que la mayoría de la clase había llegado y no sólo los Slytherins le dirigían miradas curiosas. James Potter y Sirius Black se estaban sentando al fondo del salón, fulminándolo con la mirada. Severus se inclinó hacia ella y siseó:

-Escucha sangre sucia, no sé a qué estás jugando pero...

No alcanzó a terminar su amenaza, porque en ese momento el profesor Slughorn entró al salón con la capa ondeando y la clase empezó.

**Muy bien, ese ha sido el primer capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Por favor dejen sus opiniones en los reviews. Hasta el próximo capítulo,**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. En lo personal me gusta mucho, a pesar de ser corto. Muchas gracias a trini-la-blake, Arwon y, por supuesto, a la autora de esta historia que vino a ver la versión en español, Elysia1. A todos, gracias por el apoyo a esta historia.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**La siguiente historia pertenece a Elysia1, y los personajes, a J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers. No tengo ningún fin de lucro ni tampoco de plagio, me limito a traducir esta historia con la autorización de su autora.**

**The Half Blood Prince**

**(By Elysia1, traducido por Sara Morgan Black)**

"Psst, Severus, si revuelves en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj después de cada par de turnos, irá evidentemente más rápido..."

"Si hubieras revuelto en el sentido contrario del reloj después de la sexta vez en el sentido del reloj, entonces habrías terminado como lo he hecho yo."

"Rayos..."

**Capítulo Dos**

-Director –dijo Severus después de haber subido a la oficina por la estúpida puerta encantada de Dumbledore- ¿Quería verme?

-Ah, sí, Severus –contestó el director mientras dejaba un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio- ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo este año¿Disfrutando el primer día de clases de EXTASIS?

-No he sido atacado por ningún hombre lobo recientemente, si es eso lo que está preguntando- gruñó Snape, sorprendido por su propio descaro. Si bien era cierto que tenía una lengua muy afilada, nunca la había usado contra un profesor.

Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo; no quería que el chico se fuera. El anciano vaciló un momento, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente:

-Fuiste tratado injustamente por tus compañeros el año pasado. Quiero asegurarme de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir.

-¿Entonces por qué no fueron castigados? Sirius Black...

Dumbledore levantó una mano indicándole que se detuviera.

-Por favor, Severus. Las razones te fueron explicadas el año pasado, y no las volveré a repetir.

-¡Podrían haberme matado!

-Y, por eso, estoy muy apenado. Si te acuerdas, fui igual de indulgente con tu venganza. Olvido que los jóvenes son irracionales y rencorosos. Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que yo era un muchacho- sonrió por sobre sus anteojos medialuna, tratando de alegrar el ambiente.

Severus asintió con la cabeza, demostrando que no entendía la inusual ocurrencia.

Dumbledore raramente se disculpaba tan abiertamente. De hecho, raramente tenía razones por las cuales disculparse. Esta vez, sin embargo, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, no porque creyera que lo que había hecho estaba mal, sino que porque vio demasiado dolor en esos jóvenes ojos, y de alguna manera también veía mucho de Tom Riddle en él. Dumbledore estaba decidido a no cometer ese error otra vez.

- El profesor Slughorn me ha dicho que estás sobresaliendo en pociones este año- intentó Dumbledore nuevamente.

Severus miró al director inquisitivamente, examinando el cumplido como si fuera una crítica.

-He estado estudiando esa materia en particular.

-¿Estás considerando una carrera en pociones?- preguntó el director alegremente.

-No. Estoy considerando otros campos.

Severus contestó rápidamente, mientras se pasaba los pálidos dedos por la garganta. El anciano lo estaba poniendo nervioso con su amabilidad.

-Estoy seguro de que el profesor Slughron estaría encantado de tomar un aprendiz en un futuro cercano, y yo tengo unos contactos para hacer masters de pociones en Europa. Sólo algo más para pensar a la hora de los EXTASIS.

-Sí, gracias. Tendré eso en mente- dijo el muchacho sin sonar en absoluto agradecido en su voz condescendiente- Los EXTASIS son una gran obligación, y ya tengo deberes que hacer para esta noche.

Severus comenzó a levantarse. No podía soportar más el sofocante sentimentalismo.

-Por supuesto –dijo Dumbledore, levantándose también- Gracias por venir a visitarme.

Severus no se molestó en señalar el hecho de que había sido citado para venir por el mismo director.

-No hay problema. Director.

Severus se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de que la hubiera alcanzado el director lo llamó una última vez:

-¡Severus!

Los hombros del chico se tensaron y se volvió.

-¿Sí?

-Si alguna vez quieres pasarte por aquí de nuevo, mi puerta siempre está abierta.

Snape no respondió, en vez de eso, dejó la oficina cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de él.

**Bueno, eso ha sido. ¡Espero Reviews! Hasta el sgte chapter, y gracias!**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Gracias a trini-la-blake, Arwon y lala-potter por sus reviews. He aquí el capítulo tres.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**La siguiente historia pertenece a Elysia1, y los personajes, a J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers. No tengo ningún fin de lucro ni tampoco de plagio, me limito a traducir esta historia con la autorización de su autora.**

**The Half Blood Prince**

**(By Elysia1, traducido por Sara Morgan Black)**

"¿Vas a Hogsmeade este fin de semana?"

"¡Te he dicho que no me hables!"

**Capítulo Tres**

Severus había dejado de mirar a Sirius Black y James Potter. Los Gryffindors que habían torturado su existencia durante los últimos cinco años en Hogwarts, y aunque se negaba a admitirlo, lo asustaban. De cara al hecho de que tenía muy poco que hacer y ningún amigo real, Severus estudiaba más de lo usual. Ya había pasado una semana, y había estado cada tarde en la biblioteca, en la mesa que estuviera más alejada de la irritante Gryffindor Lily Evans.

Ya era el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, pero Severus apenas le había prestado atención. No tenía ningún interés en caminar por el pueblo solo. Snape estaba comiendo su desayuno rápidamente, en un esfuerzo para poder ir a la biblioteca, cuando una lechuza aterrizó frente a él. Estaba de más decir que él raramente tenía correo, porque Severus nunca recibía nada. Nunca.

Intrigado, sacó la carta de la pata de la lechuza y la leyó:

_Severus:_

_Estaría encantado si pudieras acompañarme a mí y a unos buenos amigos para un almuerzo en Hogsmeade hoy._

_Cordialmente,_

_Profesor Slughorn._

Sostuvo la carta durante unos momentos en su mano antes de mirar hacia el jefe de su casa. Slughorn estaba enfrascado en una alegre conversación con los otros profesores. Se preguntó fugazmente si Dumbledore tendría algo que ver con eso, aunque Severus siempre había sido uno de los favoritos de Slughorn. Ya había sido invitado a un par de almuerzos durante sus años en Hogwarts, y el año pasado había estado a punto de asistir a uno, hasta que se enteró de que James Potter también estaba invitado.

Después del desayuno, Severus caminó a los dormitorios, curiosamente sosteniendo aún la invitación de Slughorn. La sala común de Slytherin estaba repleta de alumnos emocionados, que buscaban sus bufandas perdidas, se abotonaban las capas, y se preparaban para ir al pueblo.

-¿Vienes a Hogsmeade, Severus?- preguntó Narcissa Black mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

Narcissa estaba en la clase de Severus, y siempre había sido muy amable con él. Estaba de pie al lado de su hermana Bellatrix, quien estaba un año por debajo de ellos, esperando en la puerta para partir. Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada furibunda a Severus, a ella no le agradaba él y a él no le agradaba ella. Siempre había sido innecesariamente cruel, y se había burlado de él en varias ocasiones. Estaba tan encantado con Narcissa que no supo qué responder.

-¿Nos vamos o qué? –preguntó un torpe Regulus, que acababa de emerger de los dormitorios de hombres animadamente. Tenía un brazo dentro del abrigo, y luchaba por meter el otro.

-Por supuesto que nos vamos –contestó Bellatrix con brusquedad, dirigiendo su mirada furibunda de Severus hacia su primo. Agarró el brazo de Regulus que sí estaba dentro del abrigo y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta. Le echó una mirada suplicante a Narcissa, para que se apresurara.

-Muy bien –suspiró Narcisa- Vamos, Severus.

Severus siguió a los Blacks como una oveja todo el camino a Hogsmeade. Narcissa y Regulus habían tratado de integrarlo a la conversación varias veces, pero él se rehusó a cooperar. Sorprendentemente, a ellos no pareció importarles.

-De acuerdo¿Cómo me veo? –preguntó Narcissa al grupo cuando alcanzaron el límite del pueblo.

Severus la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía preciosa, Narcissa era indudablemente la bruja más guapa en la escuela. Era delgada, tenía una piel perfecta, y el cabello de aspecto más suave que Severus había visto jamás.

-Bien –dijo Bellatrix casi sin levantar la vista, ella y Regulus estaban enfrascados en algún tipo de discusión.

-Genial –respondió Regulus, marchándose detrás de Bellatrix hacia el pueblo.

Narcissa se giró hacia Severus.

Preciosa –murmuró él- Como siempre.

Severus, –rió ella, golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo- Lucius estará en el pueblo hoy. Tiene un almuerzo con Slughorn, y luego nos encontraremos. Tengo que lucir perfecta.

-¿Lucius estará en el almuerzo? –preguntó Severus, olvidando a Narcissa por un momento.

Ella se paralizó.

-¿Tú también has sido invitado?

Su voz se había vuelto fría. Severus se preguntó por qué estaba molesta, cuando el que debería estarlo debería ser él.

-Sí.

-Oh…Que tengan un buen almuerzo entonces.

Narcissa mantuvo una expresión neutral y entonces se fue caminando, dejando a Severus solo en el camino.

**Listo, dejen reviews, por favor, que animan mucho : )**

**Hasta el siguiente chapter,**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capítulo! Dejen reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**La siguiente historia pertenece a Elysia1, y los personajes, a J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers. No tengo ningún fin de lucro ni tampoco de plagio, me limito a traducir esta historia con la autorización de su autora.**

**The Half Blood Prince**

**(By Elysia1, traducido por Sara Morgan Black)**

"¡Ja, terminé primero!"

"Y de paso, olvidaste agregar el veneno; tendrás que comenzar todo de nuevo."

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Cuando Severus entró al pub notó inmediatamente al grupo de Slughorn. El profesor estaba en una profunda conversación con aquella irritante sangre sucia Lily Evans. Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en la mesa también, hablando con Andrómeda, otra de las hermanas Black. Severus slid into place on the other side of Lucius.

-¡Ah, Severus! –saludó Slughorn cuando notó su presencia- Excelente, excelente, todos están aquí. Le pediré a Rosmerta que nos traiga el almuerzo entonces.

A su lado se sentaba Helena Mungo, una Hufflepuff de séptimo año. Después de Andrómeda había un Ravenclaw, también de séptimo año, que no conocía. Entonces, por supuesto, estaba sentada Lily Evans.

-Lucius –saludó Severus luego de pasear sus ojos alrededor de toda la mesa.

-Severus, cuánto tiempo. Es un placer verte otra vez. Justamente Slughorn nos estaba contando lo excelente que has estado en pociones.

-Junto con Lily, es el mejor estudiante de pociones que he tenido en mucho tiempo –comentó Slughorn, mirándolo orgulloso por sobre la mesa. Acababa de volver de hacer el pedido del almuerzo.

-Por supuesto... –dijo Lucius, sonriendo burlonamente a la pelirroja. Ella se ruborizó y por alguna razón, esto enojó a Severus.

-Y es excelente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Puntaje máximo en los TIMOS el año pasado- presumió Slughorn.

La mesa completa lo estaba mirando, haciéndolo sentirse mal.

-Es bueno con las maldiciones, por lo que sé...- murmuró Andrómeda, aunque casi nadie la escuchó porque Lucius había comenzado otra conversación. Severus aguantó el impulso de insultarla. Ella era otra Slytherin, de séptimo año, y había sido siempre una insoportable cariñosa. Debía de haber oído sobre la maldición que le lanzó a Sirius, su primo, el año pasado. El Gryffindor se había merecido cada segundo del maleficio.

-Slughorn, mi padre quería que le pasara un "hola" –dijo Lucius.

-Ahh, sí. Malfoy padre y yo hemos sido bueno amigos desde hace un tiempo. Tendré que escribirle. ¿Que está haciendo estos días?

-Esto y aquello –contestó Lucius evasivamente.

-Pensé que estaba entreteniendo a Lord Voldemort –comentó Andrómeda enojada.

Slughorn casi derramó su trago.

-Ha pasado por _nuestra_ casa, insistiendo en la mentalidad de la Sangre Pura y estupideces así -soltó Andrómeda.

-Sí, mi padre piensa que es algo así como un radical –contestó Lucius cautelosamente. Ciertamente Andrómeda estaba de mal humor.

Lord Voldemort, o el Señor Oscuro, como era llamado por algunos, había sido una especie de misterio. Proclamando ser el último heredero de Slytherin, el hombre había estado ganando el apoyo entre un montón de gente y aunque aún no había habido ninguna confrontación directa de la que Severus tuviera noticia, había decididamente un ambiente tenso entre la población.

Slughorn cambió la conversación rápidamente.

-Helena¿Cómo ha estado tu tía abuela? La posicioné como primera sanadora cuando comenzó a trabajar. Una bruja extraordinaria.

-Está un poco estresada –contestó Helena sinceramente- Ha estado trabajando mucho, y ahora con mi tío desaparecido...

-¿Robert desaparecido? –inquirió Slughorn nervioso.

-Ya van tres semanas. Las autoridades suponen que se fue a Europa, ya que siempre ha sido muy independiente, pero no es común en él no hacerle saber a mi tía que está bien.

Sí, sí –sonrió Slughorn- Robert siempre ha sido un poco despistado. Probablemente está bien.

Helena no parecía convencida, pero decidió dejar el tema.

-Ted Tonks –el Ravenclaw sentado al lado de Andrómeda se presentó a Severus, extendiendo el brazo por sobre la mesa.

Severus extendió su brazo también, cautelosamente.

-Tonks –repitió despacio- Severus Snape.

-Tonks es un apellido muggle –explicó Ted- Primer mago de la familia.

-Primer animago también –agregó Andrómeda.

Severus alzó las cejas. Los Animagos eran raros, poco comunes.

-Sí, acaba de conseguir la licencia este año, antes de graduarse.

-Muy impresionante –alagó Slughorn- Háznos una demostración. Vamos Teddy, muchacho, no seas tímido.

El Ravenclaw se ruborizó un segundo y luego se transformó. Severus tuvo que alzarse por sobre la mesa para poder ver. Ahí, sentada sobre el asiento del Ravenclaw, había una pequeña ardilla café.

Otro "pop" y el chico regresó. Lily Evans comenzó a aplaudir gentilmente.

-¡Notable! –vociferó Slughorn, aplaudiendo estruendosamente- ¡Admirable!

El almuerzo continuó con asuntos menos relevantes. Severus estaba feliz de haber asistido, porque después del almuerzo Lucius había dicho que debían mantenerse en contacto y que le mandaría una lechuza pronto.

Dejando el pueblo después del almuerzo, Severus se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en años.

**Hasta el sgte chapter, espero reviews!**

**Sara Morgan Black**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto capítulo! Siento la demora, espero que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo. Gracias a verob, trini-la-blake, Arwon y Aranel-Riddle. Thanks, Ely.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**La siguiente historia pertenece a Elysia1, y los personajes, a J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers. No tengo ningún fin de lucro ni tampoco de plagio, me limito a traducir esta historia con la autorización de su autora.**

**The Half Blood Prince**

**(By Elysia1, traducido por Sara Morgan Black)**

"¿Puedo tomar prestada un poco de infusión de ajenjo?"

"No."

**Capítulo Cinco**

El mundo mágico estaba más que tenso con la declaración de guerra del Ministerio a Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. El grupo político de los Caballeros de Walpurgis había declarado una alianza con el Señor Oscuro y, de hecho, estaban operando por él antes de que su presencia fuera hecha pública hace unos pocos años atrás. Además, los nuevos seguidores de Voldemort se llamaban a sí mismos Mortífagos, y estaban clamando responsabilidad por una cantidad de ataques terroristas. Para gente como los estudiantes de Hogwarts, que no estuvieron presentes durante el alza y caída de Grindelwald, este movimiento tenía poco que ver con ellos, y a menos que estuvieran directamente afectados, se las arreglaban para seguir con sus propias vidas.

Severus estaba lo suficientemente feliz para ignorar toda la situación y prepararse para el término de los exámenes. Lucius había cumplido su promesa, y le mandó una carta a Severus unas pocas semanas después.

La mayoría de los chicos de sexto año reconocieron la lechuza de los Malfoy, y estaban mirando por sobre su hombro tratando de leer la carta. Severus leyó rápidamente y aprendió la carta de memoria.

-¿Sí, Nott?- inquirió mientras doblaba la carta y la guardaba suavemente en su bolsillo. El chico, que miraba por sobre su hombro, casi se abalanzó sobre él.

-Y bueno¿Qué dice?

-No es asunto tuyo –le espetó. Su actitud no desanimó a los otros chicos Slytherins, y continuaron preguntándole. Incluso captó el interés de Narcissa Black, quien ya se había disculpado con Severus por escaparse en Hogsmeade y le había pedido ser su tutor de estudio dos noches a la semana.

-Si deben saber… -dijo, arrastrando las palabras para intentar sonar aburrido, pero secretamente encantado por la atención- He sido invitado por los Malfoys para Navidad.

Eso puso un rápido fin al cuestionamiento, y la mayoría de los chicos se mostraron disimulada o abiertamente celosos. Sin importar las opiniones de los chicos hacia el solitario y oscuro Slytherin, sus actitudes hacia Severus Snape ya habían comenzado a cambiar. Severus había notado que sus compañeros, aunque no eran abiertamente amigables, eran mucho más agradables que en sus años anteriores. Su ataque a Sirius Black al final del último año los había divertido mucho a la mayoría de ellos, especialmente desde que, aparentemente, no había recibido castigo alguno de Dumbledore. Ahora su aparente amistad con Lucius significaba que su status en la sala común había sido elevado. Y, para un Slytherin, el status lo era todo.

Severus reflexionó por un momento. La Navidad se estaba aproximando rápidamente y estaba asombrado de que ya estaba comenzando a disfrutar ese año; algo que no sólo lo sorprendió sino que también lo contentó. Él, que siempre se había sentido torpe en su propia piel; sintió que al fin se acomodaba. Especialmente después del hecho de que Severus había considerado seriamente no volver a Hogwarts. El quinto año había sido el peor de todos.

Primero, fue el año en que Lucius se fue. Severus siempre había sido un blanco fácil; incluso su propia casa no se cansaba de burlarse de él. De cualquier modo, Lucius, un chico de quinto año y prefecto cuando Severus comenzó Hogwarts, había puesto fin a la situación. Desafortunadamente, la influencia de Lucius no se extendió a los Merodeadores de Gryffindor. Era verdad que mientras su propia casa ya no le escondía sus cosas ni lo llamaban el desagradable mestizo, sin Lucius cerca lo habían atormentado.

Segundo, fue el año en que casi fue atacado por el hombre-lobo Remus Lupin. En quinto año su rivalidad con los Gryffindors había alcanzado un grado que le podría haber costado la vida.

Tercero, fue el verano en que su madre murió. Había llegado a casa para encontrarla muerta, desplomada en la tina con las muñecas cortadas, colgando desde el borde hacia el suelo. La escena fue roja, y Severus había hecho todo lo posible por sacarla de su mente. No podía evitar sentirse enojado: enojado con su padre por llevarla a hacer eso, enojado con ella por haberlo dejado solo, y enojado porque lo había hecho a la manera muggle. El verano sin ella en la penada e insoportable casa en la que vivía, con el borracho de su padre aún peor desde que ella los había dejado, fue la única razón por la que volvió.

De la nada oscura, su vida parecía ir encaminada a algo mejor. Y él sabía que se lo merecía.

Más tarde esa noche, le respondió a Lucius en una educada nota que le había tomado media hora componer. Le dijo que estaría encantado de ir a la mansión Malfoy para Navidad. Fue sólo momentos después de que la mandó, que las dudas comenzaron a aflorar en él, y deseó poder llamar a la lechuza de vuelta.

Caminando con dificultad escaleras abajo, desde la lechucería hasta la seguridad del dormitorio Slytherin, el desanimado chico cerró rápidamente las cortinas alrededor de su cama para que sus compañeros no lo molestaran y abrió su sencillo baúl. Nerviosamente, se preguntó qué tipo de cosas necesitaría para las vacaciones. Había otra salida a Hogsmeade antes de Navidad, pero Severus no tenía dinero para comprar cosas nuevas, y se preocupó acerca de la impresión que causaría en los Malfoys. El Sr. Malfoy era obviamente un mago de gran prestigio, y aparentemente Lucius, aunque sólo llevara dos años fuera del colegio, no lo estaba haciendo nada de mal él mismo.

Acostándose sobre su cama y cerrando sus ojos fuertemente para evitar llorar, maldijo a su ya maldita familia. No era su culpa que el borracho de su padre hubiera acabado con todo el dinero de la familia. El desesperanzado muggle no podía mantener un trabajo por algo más de un mes, y con todas las peleas en la casa, no había que preguntarse demasiado por qué la madre de Severus se había suicidado.

Abriendo su libro de pociones, trató de leer a través de sus ojos empañados para evitar empezar a llorar por completo. En medio de su lectura en la sección de la poción Auxtiris, su pensamientos volvieron a los Malfoys.

Se preguntó cómo sería ser un Malfoy. Tener prestigio y poder, y gente adulándote alrededor como si fueras realeza. Él y su madre se merecían haber tenido ese trato. Los Prince, la familia de su madre, eran sangrepuras tan antiguos como la pluma y el papel. Ella le había contado acerca de ellos, aunque la mayoría había muerto durante la guerra de Grindelwald, peleando en ambos bandos; eran lo suficientemente respetables. Por qué ella se había enamorado de un desagradable muggle como el padre de Severus, era algo que él nunca podría entender. Si sólo pudiera haber sido un Prince... No tendría que tener un patético libro de texto de segunda mano, no tendría que estar constantemente probándose a sí mismo, no tendría que preocuparse acerca de los Mortífagos y Voldemort, y no tendría que ser el dueño de unos calcetines grisáceos y túnicas que no le quedaban.

Severus sabía lo que quería. Quería ser reconocido por su inteligencia, como su madre nunca lo había sido. Quería ser poderoso. Ser respetado. Tener dinero. Ser querido. Y con una amargura que no pertenecía a alguien de su edad, supo que haría cualquier cosa por alcanzarlo. Severus internalizó sus nuevas metas mientras pasaba las hojas del libro de texto, moldeándose un nuevo nombre. Se sacó los zapatos y sin molestarse en cambiarse, se tapó con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, dejando caer el libro al suelo.

Éste cayó abierto, y ahí, con su desordenado garabateo, estaban frescas las palabras _"El príncipe mestizo"._

**Espero reviews, gracias por leer! Hasta el sgte chapter,**

**Sara Morgan Black**


End file.
